L'Anello di Moebius
by SpezzaIncantesimi
Summary: Un po' di tutto, è il sesto annoad Hogwarts, Blase e Draco fanno una scommessa, che darà vita ad una interessante catena di avvenimenti


Disclaimer: Universo e personaggi appartengono a JKR.  
  
Ringraziamenti: Kagome, la beta numero uno, in tutti i sensi, Poggy, e Pietro Note: non è la versione definitiva, ma quasi  
  
L'anello di Moebius  
  
Prologo  
  
Salagadula, Magicabula, Bidibi Bodibi Bu  
  
Per i tuoi Nemici, il vero Nemico sei Tu  
  
4 settembre - Sabato  
  
I cinque ragazzi vestiti di verde lasciarono la stanza con aria imbarazzata. Il ragazzo biondo rimase. Fissava il vuoto, imbronciato. Se il suo umore fosse stato diverso avrebbe ammirato il soffitto irregolare della stanza in cui si trovava, le pareti con gli scaffali traboccanti di libri e le eleganti finestre da cui si poteva ammirare il fondo del lago e i suoi abitanti: la stanza, infatti, era sommersa. Ma il ragazzo era impegnato a ripercorrere le parole degli altri cinque ragazzi, e non certo i dettagli della Sala Comune dei Serpeverde.  
  
"Poteva andarti peggio, Malfoy".  
  
Draco si girò di scatto, scrutando nella penombra: la luce del sole attraversava le finestre della stanza solo dopo aver faticosamente superato l'acqua e, quando arrivava, stanca del lungo viaggio, non regalava la cruda luce del giorno, ma una luce diversa, carica di toni di verde, più debole, che riempiva la stanza di ombre e di luci, e di guizzi improvvisi. Rivelando e nascondendo insieme.  
  
Era facile leggere l'imbarazzo sul viso di Draco Malfoy: qualcuno non invitato aveva ascoltato tutto nell'ombra.  
  
Quello che non sapeva, pensò sogghignando un secondo ascoltatore, immerso anche lui in uno degli angoli bui, era che gli spettatori involontari della sua umiliazione erano stati due. A lungo, l'uomo seduto nel buio, si era dibattuto tra il desiderio di rivelare la sua presenza, allontanando i ragazzi, e quello di restarsene in disparte, aspettando che se ne andassero da soli. Si era rifugiato lì per stare solo, per riflettere con calma sulla sua vita. Ma gli eventi, o meglio i piccoli drammi dei sette ragazzi, che erano entrati lì, a gruppi diversi, quel pomeriggio, si ostinavano a portare i suoi pensieri lontano dal passato, sospingendoli verso altre direzioni.  
  
"In fondo tu sei ancora un Prefetto della Casa Serpeverde, hai solo perso il tuo posto in squadra..." continuò la voce.  
  
"Ah sei tu, Zabini..." Draco sembrò rilassarsi; con aria noncurante si sedette sul bordo di un tavolo, "E così ti godi la bella notizia in anteprima" finì.  
  
"Non è certo colpa mia se non scegliete dei posti appartati per le vostre chiacchierate amichevoli.". Fu la risposta tagliente. "Guarda che dopo quello che è successo, se lo immaginavano tutti quello che vi sareste detti. Ho sentito che la tua famiglia era coinvolta nello scandalo dei Mangiamorte, e con Voldemort che è ufficialmente tornato, tuo padre rinchiuso ad Azkaban, tua zia Bellatrix evasa..."  
  
L'altro ragazzo lo stava volutamente provocando, ma Draco decise di non dargli retta.  
  
Con voce più pacata, allora, l'altro proseguì: "E' chiaro che la squadra non vuole guai: è per questo che sei stato messo fuori. Ma non credo che tu, sul serio, ti aspettassi di essere nominato Capitano della squadra di Quidditch dei Serpeverde quest'anno, no? Sono sicuro che lo immaginavi che ti avrebbero sostituito".  
  
"Invece come Prefetto per tutta la Casa vado bene". Il tono di Draco Malfoy era sorprendentemente sarcastico.  
  
Irritato l'uomo nell'ombra osservò la reazione di Draco: a quanto pare i due ragazzi non avevano nessuna intenzione di andare a discutere altrove.  
  
"No, non direi. Non vai bene proprio per niente". Blaise Zabini si sollevò dalla poltrona stiracchiandosi. Dall'ombra avanzò nel pallido cerchio di luce proiettato dalle fiamme nel camino, ma senza avvicinarsi a Draco.  
  
Non erano uguali: le uniformi erano le stesse, avevano la stessa età, quasi la stessa altezza, lo stesso aspetto sano da atleti, la stessa aria da sedicenni sicuri di aver capito il mondo e di non farne parte. Ma non erano uguali. Draco Malfoy era biondo, con i capelli lisci tirati all'indietro, ordinatamente dietro le orecchie. Blaise Zabini, invece, era moro, i capelli lunghi e scuri gli arrivavano alle spalle, folti e disordinati.  
  
Ma le differenze non sembravano finire lì, pensò la persona immersa nel buio, divertita, osservandoli. Con un sospiro si arrese: i ragazzi avevano vinto. Si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, deciso a godersi lo spettacolo. In fondo era un bene, pensò, che questa stanza fosse piena di ombre. Non tutti la amavano, ma per lui la luce verdastra e tremolante che non riusciva ad invadere ogni angolo, era la luce adatta e la stanza adatta per quello strano e complicato gruppo di studenti che erano i Serpeverde. Lo sapeva, era stato un Serpeverde anche lui.  
  
No, decise, non si sarebbe perso per niente al mondo il lusso di poterli osservare senza tutti i muri che un adolescente mette tra sé ed un adulto. Del resto, sogghignò, non era forse uno dei suoi doveri sapere? Erano i suoi studenti, erano stati affidati a lui, ne era responsabile.  
  
"Visto come la penso io sui Prefetti", aggiunse Blaise, chinandosi a ravvivare il fuoco, "direi che sei il tipo di Prefetto che tutti, più o meno, si aspettano".  
  
"Che vuoi dire?" Draco si sporse verso l'altro ragazzo, con aria bellicosa. "Vuoi forse insinuare che come Prefetto favorisco i miei amici? Questo, mio caro, lo fanno tutti quelli che hanno potere. Perfino Silente. Non è forse vero che fa lavorare Hagrid?"  
  
Il ragazzo s'interruppe, nervoso, per passarsi una mano tra i capelli, "un mezzo gigante!" esclamò con voce concitata, "e Silente gli ha dato il posto di Professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche! Bel Professore!"  
  
Draco sembrò cercare le parole adatte, per un lungo istante, poi riprese guardando Blaise diritto negli occhi, sdegnato: "Questa è la sola scuola inglese di magia e stregoneria, ha una tradizione millenaria, e accetta come Professore uno che non sa nemmeno parlare la sua lingua, ma solo una sottospecie di dialetto".  
  
L'uomo nel buio annuì tra sé. Il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti, Albus Silente amava imporsi sugli eventi e sulle persone, nonostante i suoi modi gentili. Lo aveva fatto, in passato, opponendosi a Voldemort all'epoca della sua ascesa più di quindici anni prima, e lo avrebbe fatto ancora nel futuro. Lo sapeva. Ma proprio lui non se la sarebbe mai sentita di rimproverare il Preside di Hogwarts per la sua generosità.  
  
Blaise, intanto, taceva: si limitò a giocherellare con la catena del suo orologio da panciotto con aria visibilmente imbarazzata. Poi si appoggiò al camino, riprendendo il discorso: "Malfoy, la scelta di toglierti il tuo incarico da maestrina d'infanzia non dipendeva da dei ragazzi impressionabili, ma dai Professori e dal Preside, degli adulti. E gli adulti non sono come i ragazzini di una squadra di Quidditch: non si curano delle critiche fatte nei corridoi, a voce bassa. Popolarità, per loro, è quasi una parola di cattivo gusto".  
  
L'uomo nel buio guardò Blaise con aria interessata, toccandosi il mento con la mano destra, pensieroso. ll ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti: lui stesso aveva proposto il giovane Malfoy nel ruolo di Prefetto, l'anno prima e, anche dopo tutto quello che era successo, non aveva nessuna intenzione di rivedere il suo giudizio. Era un adulto, oramai, e non desiderava che fossero le sue personali convinzioni politiche ad influenzarlo, quando si parlava della scuola. Sapeva bene che questo valeva anche per quasi tutti i suoi colleghi.  
  
Draco sogghignò "Quindi mi avrebbero graziato degli adulti ma condannato un branco di ragazzini?"  
  
Zabini andò alla finestra e scrutò inutilmente fuori nell'acqua scura. "Dipende," mormorò, "c'è chi sostiene che si può essere veramente giudicati solo da una giuria di propri pari. E' anche nella Magna Charta, mi parte, come legge, un diritto fondamentale ".  
  
L'osservatore trattenne a stento una risatina e spostò lo sguardo su Draco, impaziente di vederne la reazione. Il ragazzo biondo sembrava sospettoso, incerto, ma, di solito, glielo riconobbe, è impossibile capire le intenzioni di un ragazzo, osservandone solo la schiena.  
  
"E' tutta colpa di Potter, "proseguì, dopo un po', Malfoy, cercando di cambiare argomento.  
  
Blaise si voltò, "Si, in un certo senso si, ma non solo: le cose sono troppo complicate, almeno credo, per permettersi di dare la colpa a qualcuno ".  
  
Draco gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo e Blaise alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Nel senso,"spiegò con pazienza, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino, "nel senso che puoi anche scegliere liberamente di fare il Mangiamorte, conquistare l'Inghilterra, se non forse il mondo intero, e massacrare i tuoi nemici e tutti quelli che si oppongono al tuo cammino verso il potere assoluto. Ma questa è una scelta Malfoy. E come tutte le scelte presenta anche i suoi rischi... ad ogni azione corrisponde una reazione uguale e contraria".  
  
Gli occhi dell'uomo soppesarono mentalmente il ragazzo. Blaise non aveva usato nessuna delle due parole tanto in voga quando si è adolescenti, "giusto" e "ingiusto".  
  
"Guarda che io condivido le idee di mio padre!" puntualizzò Draco.  
  
Blaise sospirò "Me lo posso immaginare. Non sei il solo a dover fare i conti con la propria educazione".  
  
"E comunque è tutta colpa di Potter e dei suoi due tirapiedi, quello straccione di un Weasley e quella Mezzosangue So-Tutto-Io".  
  
Blaise scosse la testa e ricominciò a giocare con la catena dell'orologio. "Secondo me sbagli a dare sempre la colpa a Harry Potter. In questo caso direi che la vera colpevole è Hermione Granger".  
  
Draco scosse la testa incredulo.  
  
"E' tutto molto ironico, " proseguì Blaise con pazienza "se ci pensi è stata proprio la Professoressa Umbridge a causare tutto quel caos. E in fondo voleva solo seguire le direttive del Ministro"  
  
Blaise fece un'altra pausa, osservando le fiamme del camino. "Quando l'anno scorso è arrivata qua come insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, ha fatto di tutto per non insegnare la sua materia; era una sua guerra personale contro Harry Potter. Ma se non si fosse messa in mente di non insegnarci proprio niente, alla perfetta Granger non sarebbe mai venuto in mente di studiare quella materia per bene per conto proprio, e di creare un gruppo di studio segreto".  
  
Blaise guardò Draco e pose l'accento le sue parole "Se questo non fosse successo, quella notte, al Ministero, Potter e i suoi amichetti non sarebbero stati in grado di opporsi a tuo padre e agli altri Mangiamorte..."  
  
L'osservatore inarcò le sopracciglia.  
  
"Se lo sapesse, " lo interruppe Draco aspramente, "non credo che la Umbridge lo troverebbe così divertente".  
  
Blaise sogghignò e proseguì con voce sicura, guardando Draco dritto negli occhi "Sbaglierò, ma per me è stata la Granger a pungolarlo, spingerlo, assillarlo, per fare ciò che voleva lei".  
  
Nel buio l'osservatore sorrise: era vero. Anche lui aveva sempre pensato che Potter fosse il tipo sempre a caccia di fama, ma, dopo le lezioni di Occlumanzia, si era reso conto che quel ragazzo, in fondo, avrebbe desiderato essere invisibile, Quidditch a parte. La ragazza, invece, aveva, apparentemente, tutta la razionalità che mancava a Harry, ed era più che capace di focalizzarla sugli scopi che era decisa a raggiungere.  
  
"Se è colpa della Mezzosangue, giuro che l'ammazzo!" sbottò Draco, mentre l'altro ragazzo scoppiava a ridere.  
  
"Che parole grosse. Non la faresti mai franca, tanto per cominciare".  
  
Severus Piton si spostò sul bordo della poltrona, preoccupato. Era ora di interrompere questa conversazione? O era giusto lasciare a Draco l'opportunità di sfogarsi, finalmente? Decise di concedere a Draco ancora qualche minuto.  
  
"L'hai detto tu che ad ogni azione... quella roba lì, " la voce di Draco sembrava un'accusa, ora. "Perché non dovrei fare di tutto per vederla soffrire? Hai idea di cosa mi ha fatto? Mio padre è un uomo orgoglioso, un Malfoy, il discendente di una delle più antiche famiglie Purosangue inglesi! Ed è stato umiliato da un branco di mocciosi, di fronte al suo capo. Non solo: mio padre, ora è rinchiuso ad Azkaban come un delinquente comune.  
  
La prigione dei maghi è sempre la stessa da secoli: buio, umidità, paura, solitudine. E per guardiani i Dissennatori. Lo sai che effetto fanno i Dissennatori, vero? Lo hai provato anche tu quella volta, sul treno, no? Loro ti succhiano la felicità dall'anima, fanno venire a galla solo i ricordi più dolorosi". Draco era pallido e non sembrava più un ragazzino, "Loro ti fanno sentire come se tu non potessi essere mai più felice, mai più in tutta la tua vita "..  
  
Blaise distolse lo sguardo dal viso di Malfoy e cominciò a fissare un punto del pavimento.  
  
Il Professor Piton sentì una fitta al cuore. Definiamo una persona "innocente", pensò tra sé e sé, e non sappiamo bene perché e quando si perde l'innocenza. In epoca vittoriana era tutto legato al sesso, ma per gli antichi Romani, che in fondo questa parola l'hanno inventata, il significato era chiaro: non erano più innocenti i ragazzi che avevano perso un genitore, che avevano provato un vero dolore e che avevano capito che un giorno sarebbero morti anche loro.  
  
Il silenzio nella Sala si era fatto pesante.  
  
Il ragazzo biondo si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e proseguì a voce bassa "La gente dopo un po' impazzisce, me lo hanno detto... Mia madre... mia madre... lei sembra... è come se non ci fosse, a volte ".  
  
Una ruga si formò sulla fronte dell'osservatore, Draco non avrà più lo sguardo di un ragazzo, oramai. Addolorato guardò con pena Draco, che, riprese, "Adesso capisci osa provo? Io non sono mai stato loro amico e ho sempre fatto qualcosa contro quei tre, ma tutte stupidaggini."  
  
Draco scese dal tavolo, su cui era rimasto seduto per tutto il tempo, e cominciò a percorrere a lunghi passi la Sala Comune sotto gli occhi imbarazzati di Blaise. "Tutte cose, "riprese agitato, "che spesso si meritavano: non ero mica io quello che infrangeva le regole... Anzi! Quello che mi fa più rabbia è che io non le ho mai infrante le regole, io, anche se non mi piacevano! Né quelle di Silente, né quelle della Umbridge! E la Umbridge era il braccio destro del Ministro, quello stesso Ministro Caramell che ha mandato mio padre ad Azkaban!" Il tono della sua voce si alzò "E cosa ho ottenuto? Questo è molto di più della tua stupida azione e reazione! Almeno le lacrime, a questo punto, le esigo, sono un mio diritto!".  
  
L'osservatore scosse la testa: ancora qualche minuto e li avrebbe interrotti, questi discorsi non gli piacevano.  
  
Blaise osservò Draco a lungo "Se pensi di riuscirci, accomodati: non sarò certo io a volerti fermare. Se io fossi al posto tuo, io non penserei alla vendetta, ma a come tirare mio padre fuori da Azkaban. Ma non siamo uguali, noi due. Forse hai anche ragione tu," gli concesse, "forse anche la Granger dovrebbe affrontare le conseguenze delle sue scelte, come tuo padre sta affrontando le sue. Ma, sinceramente, dubito che lei la pensi come te. In fondo, " aggiunse a voce bassa "che le farebbe il partito di Voldemort se alla fine vincesse? Le intenzioni dell'Oscuro Signore sui Nati Babbani sono sempre state chiare: sterminarli".  
  
Ma Draco non lo stava ascoltando, "Potrei farla cadere in qualche trappola," proseguì perso nei suoi ragionamenti, "far pensare che lei copi i compiti...".  
  
"E da chi? Nessuno ha voti alti come i suoi qui. E' brava come strega".  
  
"Brava..." Draco sollevò il naso con aria di disprezzo, "è solo la cocca dei professori!"  
  
"Ma non dire cretinate, " lo rimbeccò Blaise, "non è solo brava, è maledettamente brava. Ed è una Mezzosangue".  
  
"Sembra quasi che la ammiri".  
  
"Che c'entra? Semplicemente non sono il tipo che nega la realtà solo perché non gli piace.  
  
E' brava. E, secondo me, i maghi e le streghe mezzosangue, quando sono maledet-tamente bravi, di solito, non sono un bene per nessuno".  
  
L'osservatore guardò Blaise con curiosità. Non gli era sfuggito che aveva parlato dell'Oscuro Signore come di Voldemort e non come di Tu-sai-Chi, come faceva la maggior parte dei maghi. Tutti erano ancora spaventati da quel nome, anche i suoi Mangiamorte.  
  
Per pronunciare quel nome ci voleva coraggio. O... ammirazione.  
  
Inoltre Lord Voldemort era per parte di madre un Purosangue, ma per parte di padre Voldemort era solo il figlio di Tom Riddle, un Babbano qualunque. Il più feroce nemico dei Mezzosangue era in fondo un Mezzosangue anche lui.  
  
L'osservatore guardò a lungo il volto di Blaise, indeciso. A lui l'ironia del ragazzo non era sfuggita.  
  
Draco stava osservando anche lui Blaise, con sospetto. "Beh, " proseguì incerto, "non è necessario che copi proprio da qualcuno di noi, magari da un libro... magari delle pergamene incantate dentro la manica del vestito... basterebbe crearne una, farla cadere vicino al suo posto al momento giusto... Per me la butterebbero fuori da Hogwarts per sempre! Allora sì che soffrirebbe anche lei".  
  
"Certo, come no? Anni di compiti fatti con incantesimi anti-trucco ed arrivi tu, l'esperto d'Incanti e metti nei guai la So-Tutto-Io imbrogliando anche Silente ..." Blaise si allontanò ridendo dalla finestra e tornò verso il caminetto  
  
L'osservatore scosse la testa divertito, rilassandosi: se questi erano i terribili piani del giovane Serpeverde non c'era di che preoccuparsi.  
  
"Ma a parte i voti, a cosa altro tiene la Granger? Non gioca nemmeno a Quidditch!" Draco aveva l'aria desolata.  
  
"Beh, è una ragazza: le solite cose a cui tengono le ragazze direi".  
  
"Non è esattamente una ragazza: non ha proprio niente in comune con Pansy!"  
  
"Questo potrebbe anche essere non essere un difetto..." disse Blaise sorridendo, "Non ha molto in comune con la tua Pansy Parkinson, d'accordo, ma è sempre una ragazza. Te la ricordi la sera del Ballo del Ceppo, due anni fa? Quando scese le scale al braccio di Krum? Se non fosse stata una ragazza, come dici tu, sarebbe venuta alla festa vestita e pettinata come il solito."  
  
Draco fece una smorfia di sufficienza "Non era poi questo granché: la solita Nata Babbana, ma stavolta con i capelli lisci..."  
  
"Tu non la guardi proprio la gente "tagliò corto Blaise, "al limite la spii per metterla nei guai, ma non la osservi..."  
  
"Non perdo il mio tempo a guardare una Nata Babbana, io!"  
  
Blaise scosse la testa esasperato "Ma come è possibile che tu sia un Serpeverde, Malfoy? Il Cappello, all'inizio del primo anno, ci divide tutti nelle Case in base al carattere: a Corvonero vanno quelli che amano il pensiero speculativo, di solito molto portati per la scuola.  
  
I lavoratori che ci tengono a sudarsi le cose lealmente, finiscono a Tassorosso. Grifondoro ospita gli audaci, che mettono gloria ed onore al primo posto, e quelli di Serpeverde, come te e me, hanno in comune, tra le altre cose, l'ambizione".  
  
"Lo so, lo so benissimo, l'ho ascoltata la canzone del Cappello. Ogni anno da quando sono qui".  
  
"L'ambizione senza la capacità d'osservazione non serve proprio a niente, Malfoy: gli occhi dei predatori sono diversi, perfino in natura".  
  
L'osservatore annuì sogghignando: una persona ambiziosa che crede che il mondo si inchinerà ai suoi voleri, quasi magicamente, è destinato solo alla frustrazione.  
  
Draco arrossì, "Va bene, non ho osservato la Mezzosangue, ma se lo avessi fatto?"  
  
"Tutti hanno un punto debole. Hermione Granger il primo anno se n'è andata via in lacrime, ad un certo punto. Avevo sentito la frase per caso, come lei del resto, e ho visto la sua reazione". Rispose Blaise spazientito.  
  
"Perché pianse quella volta lì?" Draco sembrava improvvisamente interessato  
  
I due ragazzi stettero per un po' in silenzio, poi Blaise proseguì: "Draco, l'umiliazione è la cosa peggiore che ci sia, specialmente per un Grifondoro. Essere umiliati è immaginare che la gente intorno a te sappia di qualcosa che ti addolora, e che ne parli, appena ti volti, malignando, o compatendoti. Esattamente come per te, adesso, direi".  
  
L'osservatore era irritato, stavolta: l'umiliazione era davvero la cosa peggiore, lui lo sapeva, e le umiliazioni dell'adolescenza a volte potevano continuare a bruciare anche nella maturità. Corrugò la fronte; per Draco aveva sempre avuto un debole, ma, dei due, il vero Serpeverde, lo doveva ammettere, era Blaise Zabini. Ed era dannatamente bravo come Serpeverde, al modo dei Serpeverde s'intende. Forse troppo.  
  
Ma Draco non stava più ascoltando. "Io non so esattamente perché la Mezzosangue ha pianto, ma tu, tu Blaise lo sai!" disse trionfante, " o credi di saperlo. Potresti umiliarla tu per me!"  
  
Blaise tolse un immaginario granello di polvere dalla sua manica "Non mi chiamo Crabbe, e nemmeno Goyle, padron Malfoy".  
  
"Non sto scherzando!".  
  
"Nemmeno io".  
  
"Potresti farlo per la nostra amicizia".  
  
Blaise sogghignò, "Da quando saremmo amici noi, Malfoy?"  
  
"Ti potrei ricompensare, Zabini, pensaci. La mia famiglia è ricca".  
  
"Anche la mia non muore di fame".  
  
"Allora forse non è vero che ne saresti capace! " aggiunse Draco, con tono di sfida.  
  
Blaise lo guardò divertito "Tutto questo rumore per un paio di lacrime della Mezzosangue?"  
  
L'osservatore rifletteva: era venuto il momento di intervenire, oramai. Soppesò freddamente i due ragazzi. Fu rapido il susseguirsi di possibili scenari, non tanto in cerca di un'efficace punizione, quanto nel valutare chi dei due ne avrebbe tratto un vero giovamento. Chi era più pericoloso? Con chi il suo tempo non sarebbe andato sprecato? Che catena di eventi sarebbe nata da una sua semplice decisione?  
  
Il pensiero lo turbò, ma il Professor Severus Piton sapeva che il caos domina la vita degli uomini e dei maghi: fare predizioni razionali è sempre difficile, più ci si allontana nel tempo, verso il futuro, più valutare è complesso. Si può solo parlare di probabilità, e quando si apre la porta a questa parola, la parola "impossibile" svanisce.  
  
Era per questo che le predizioni, per essere prese sul serio, dovevano essere totalmente irrazionali, fatte da persone semplici, addirittura sciocche.  
  
Sorrise tra sé: lui non era Sibilla Trelawney, la patetica Professoressa di Divinazione, e si sentì molto sollevato al pensiero.  
  
Entrò anche lui nel cerchio luminoso, con un gesto teatrale: adorava tenerli sulle spine, era il suo piccolo peccato di vanità.  
  
I due ragazzi sobbalzarono, "Non l'avevamo sentita entrare Professore...".  
  
Dentro di sé Severus si stava divertendo: poteva sentire il ticchettio degli ingranaggi dei loro pensieri, il loro domandarsi da quanto tempo lui li stesse ascoltando, cosa avesse veramente sentito. E, soprattutto, l'imprevedibile: che cosa sarebbe successo. "Signor Zabini, la prego, " disse, "mi segua nel mio ufficio".  
  
Blaise sospirò. Poi, rassegnato, si incamminò dietro il Professor Piton.  
  



End file.
